Harry Potter and the Dark tournament
by Procrastinater
Summary: My version of how harry eventually defeats Lord Voldemort. Later chapters will have gory details. Read along as Harry goes through the tournament of the millenium


The Dark Tournament

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter

It had only been two weeks since Harry had found and destroyed all the horcruxes, and he had the scars to show it. He slightly smiled to himself as he thought of how he wouldn't be known for having just one scar anymore. Destroying the horcruxes had its other prices too though. Voldemort was now aware that Harry had destroyed his horcruxes, seeing as how one of the horcruxes was Nagini, and Nagini was always around Voldemort. Through his ordeals as being an auror and finding the horcruxes, Harry became the very strong wizard he was destined to be, but his powers were going to be put to the ultimate test very soon.

Harry was talking to the aurors in the ministry of Magic one day, asking them if they had any leads on where Voldemort might be, since Harry didn't have a clue where to start looking. He usually asked them when he felt completely out of ideas, and they usually didn't know, but today was different.

"Well, a known death eater who we've allowed to stay here 'undercover' so that we can keep tags on him has organized a tournament 'to keep the masses occupied' and we definitely think this is a way to lure you in it and get you killed. And if the guy wasn't an obvious death eater already, he decided to name the tournament 'the Dark tournament' and takes place in the English National Quidditch Stadium in a month. We've already entered you, knowing you would anyway, so we just want to wish you luck and advice that you train as hard as you can in the next month" Kingsly told Harry

Harry was dumbfounded at all this new information. A death eater was organizing a tournament in the hopes that Harry would be killed? That must mean that Voldemort was going to enter since he wanted to be the one to kill Harry. Voldemort knew that Harry would kill his other death eaters, but if Voldemort killed Harry, then the world would be his. Harry would train for the next month as Kingsly suggested, and he felt confident that he would be ready for the tournament when the time came.

After thinking about all this, Harry apperated to a random field in the middle of nowhere where he would train for the next month. He conjured a doppelganger of himself, and fought against it, which took a whole day, but ended with his real self winning of course. The real was always better than the fake, but the fake was always pretty darn close to the real. Being able to conjure a doppelganger was an impressive magic feat in itself, but then fighting against it was something else. If Harry kept up with this, he would be more powerful in no time. The only downside was that Harry would need to rest for a while. He would need to get over that problem soon though, or else he might fall asleep during the tournament.

And so, Harry spent the next month training with doppelgangers of himself, eventually managing to conjure more and more doppelgangers, and using more and more impressive magic. He was definitely improving, but we shall not go into detail, because the author wants you o be impressed with Harry in the tournament, not the training.

Eventually, the day of the tournament came, and Harry aperated back into civilization, wearing a cloak to hide his identity. He went to the stadium, where he signed in as Harry Potter, but asked to be put into the tournament as "the cloaked warrior". They allowed him to be entered like this, and so Harry went into one of the lowest boxes, which were the most expensive ones since **most** tournaments took place on the ground.

Harry knew no one who was sitting around him, but he didn't care. He was only here for one purpose: to kill Lord Voldemort. Harry was in the third match against the Malfoys. Contestants were allowed to have a team of four or less people if they wanted, so it would be Harry versus all of the Malfoys. It would be the first true test of all his training. Until the third match though, Harry would just watch the fights, which weren't too exciting. It was a good chance for Voldemort supporters or haters to let off some hatred. This might as well be a war, because this was the time for everyone to take sides, because after this, the viewers knew that whoever won would have a big advantage in the real war, but what they didn't know is that whoever won, **would** win the war, but the viewers didn't know that Harry and Voldemort were competing.

The first fight was some random Voldemort supporter versus a random Voldemort hater. Harry watched with boredness, while the carnage seemed to entertain everyone else. He couldn't wait for their reaction when they saw Harry and the Malfoys in action. The first fight lasted a good thirty minutes with the Voldemort hater being carried off on a stretcher.

With some applause, the fight moved onto Macnair versus…none other than mad-eye Moody. Macnair was already having second thought about fighting Mad eye, but nonetheless stood his ground. They bowed and walked backwards in the traditional way of a wizarding duel. When they turned around, it was chaos. Spells flying in all directions, narrowly avoiding unforgivable curses. The spectators "oohed" and "awed" at this intense fighting style that could only be witnessed if you've ever seen an auror and a death eater duke it out. The fight lasted only thirty minutes again, but that was only because Mad-Eye was so good, and so Macnair was taken out on a stretcher and Mad-Eye proceeded to the next round.

And then, the moment Harry was waiting for came. "Will the cloaked warrior and the Malfoys please report to the ring" Ludo Bagman's voice said over the cheering of the crowd.

Harry leaped from his seat into the ring at the surprise at some of the people around him. He entered the ring and saw all the Malfoys: Narcissa, Lucious, and Draco were all there with their death eater costumes on. They saw Harry come into the ring and asked, "we have to fight a single person who isn't even brave enough to give their name?"

And Harry responded "oh yeah, and like you were happy to give away your identity when the ministry wasn't aware you were death eaters?" he asked

"Say, that voice sounds familiar. Oh well, whether we're familiar or not, you will die" Draco said coldly


End file.
